


Ineffable - The Bet

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1256]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 14:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18896677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony, Abby, and McGee have a bet going about Gibbs. Tony hopes Gibbs never finds out.





	Ineffable - The Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 10/08/2002 for the word [ineffable](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/10/08/ineffable).
> 
> ineffable[in-ef-uh-buhl]  
> adjective  
> incapable of being expressed or described in words; inexpressible:  
> ineffable joy.  
> not to be spoken because of its sacredness; unutterable:  
> the ineffable name of the deity.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #604 Bet.

“Shhh. Probie. Don’t talk about it in the bullpen. He’ll hear.” Tony whispered.

“Who will hear?” Gibbs asked as he headed for his desk.

“Oh, hey, boss.” Tony rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. “It’s nothing.”

“Then why are you worried about people overhearing?”

“Well we just didn’t want Vance to find out. You never know what Vance will do.”

Gibbs grunted. Tony breathed a sigh of relief when Gibbs appeared to drop it. That had been a close call.

Tony knew that if the ineffable name of their boss had been spoken that they would have been forced to explain about the bet. That was one thing Tony didn’t want to do, especially as the bet revolved around Gibbs. It had been Abby and McGee’s idea, but Tony hadn’t been able to stop himself from betting on who Gibbs would date next. 

The bets were all generic terms. Abby had down a red head. McGee had put down a brunette. Tony, though, Tony had gone crazy and put down a man. 

He had no idea why he’d done that. Maybe wishful thinking on his part that Gibbs might some day like him back? Either way, this was one bet that he didn’t want making it back to his boss’ ears. He didn’t care about anyone else in the office so long as Gibbs never found out. 

Of course, keeping McGee and Abby from revealing it to Gibbs was turning out to be harder than he expected. Still he lived in hope that Gibbs would never find out about the bet.

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary.com series has 8 stories already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least 8 stories before I stop posting again. I'm hoping to get more stories written before then, so that I don't stop posting for a while. Wish me luck! 
> 
> It's 2019 now and I have closed my 2018 Prompt collection, but fear not my 2019 Prompt Collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. Do not fear I have not forgotten about the 2018 prompts and will continue working through them. It's just easier for me to not get overwhelmed if I keep the prompts separated by the year they were given to me.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I do not currently have a discord dedicated to my stories. If anyone would be interested in joining a group chat server that is focused on my stories please comment below. Also, if you would like such a thing what kind of things would you like to know about? Please share those with me.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
